If you see me tomorrow
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: Sweeney's feelings for mrs. lovett! and all the pain he went trought a collection of my One shot/Song Fan Fictions
1. If you see me tommorow

_**The song I used is by a Dutch band called Acda & De Munnik  
the song is originally Called als je me morgen ziet  
I just was bored so I did this**_

_**If you see me tomorrow  
shall you know what I feel  
what shall you say to your beautiful friends  
Look that is that beautiful boy that I mean  
or don't you know what I dream at night  
and all you see is crazy fool  
Who smiles scary to you**_

Mr. Todd was following Mrs. Lovett with his eyes  
she didn't wanted him as a boyfriend  
she would never know what Mr. Todd felt about her  
She would never say he was handsome to one of her friends  
She doesn't know what he dreamed at night about her  
all she would see was an fool with an scary smile

_**If you see me tomorrow  
And I finally tell you  
how long I want and wait for you  
will you listen than?  
Do you smile to me?  
Or do I make you scared  
and you will never walk by**_

If she saw him tomorrow  
and he told her what he felt  
what would she say?  
She doesn't know how long he is waiting for her  
she doesn't know how long he wants her  
would she ever listen to him?  
Would she smile to him  
with that beautiful mouth of her  
or was she scared for him  
and she would always avoid him?

_**Is it better to only Desire  
Then tell you how it feels, to desire to you  
Maybe it is better to desire then don't have that one thing  
then Direct loosing it again  
why should I what I don't have and cherish, gamble for something what cannot be  
if you see me tomorrow**_

It was all better if she never knew?  
Would he ever give in to his desires  
and then tell her everything?  
Or was it better to desire than not having it  
and what if he lost her again?  
He shouldn't gamble for something that he cherishes  
he hated this!  
If she saw him tomorrow everything would change!

_**If you see me tomorrow**_


	2. Iris

_**Song Is by the GooGoo Dols! And it's called iris xD and I love the song it makes me think if Sweeney and Nellie **_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

Sweeney was Lying in bed  
he dreamed of Nellie  
he would do everything just to touch her for a minute!  
he hoped she thought the same as he did  
she was like heaven!  
everything was different when she was around

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

He had a weird taste in his mouth  
he could only think of her everything he did was about her  
because it would all vanish away now or somewhere in the time  
she didn't wanted to miss he

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

He just wanted to hide from the world  
nobody understood him  
everything was just broken  
and couldn't be fixed  
except if Nellie touched it!

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

He tried to fight against his tears  
but they weren't coming!  
he lied to much to her so there wasn't a truth in it!  
It was all like an movie!  
he was longing to the woman he could never get  
and even when the blood runs to you veins that's no clue for live

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

He just wanted to jump in front of a train  
and then wouldn't tell anyone why  
because they don't understand  
he was made to break in front of Nellie  
while she didn't knew who he was

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_


	3. 9 Crimes

_**Song I used is 9crimes by Damien rice! Listen to it its really sad!**_

_**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**_

Sweeney was walking In an alley  
that wasn't what he used to do  
and it was defiantly the wrong place  
to even think about Nellie  
it was just the wrong time to think  
and he didn't wanted a new one  
he only made a small crime  
and there wasn't any excuse

_**Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it,  
How am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?**_

He wanted to ask if it was alright  
should he give her a gun even thought it's loaded  
was that ok?  
if she didn't shoot him  
he couldn't hold it  
but was it really Ok?  
he didn't wanted to give it

_**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
she's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**_

He was walking to Nellie  
that wasn't he used to do  
he walked by the place where he cheated on her  
it was the wrong time and place  
But the woman was pulling him through it  
It was just a small crime  
and there wasn't a excuse

_**Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it,  
how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?**_

He started to cry  
it wasn't alright  
He just would give his gun away  
and that was ok  
and if they didn't shoot him  
how could he hold it  
and he knew it was ok  
he gave his gun to die  
if it was alright to nellie  
he saw her

_**Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it,  
how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?**_

_**  
**_Nellie is it alright with you?  
you can have my gun and its loaded  
is that alright?  
Please shoot me  
How would I supposed to holde it?  
is that ok?  
I give my gun!  
that's ok?  
Really ok with you?

-Bang-

and Sweeney died


	4. Boys Don't cry

_**Song is by the Cure and its called Boys Don't Cry**_

_**I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
been too unkind**_

He wanted to say he was sorry to Nellie  
only if Nellie changed he mind  
he knew it wasn't the right time  
he had say too much  
and he's been an ass

**I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry**

He tried to make Nellie laugh  
and cover it all up with lies  
he would try  
and he laughed about it  
he didn't wanted to cry  
he was hiding with a smile  
because he was a boy  
and boys don't cry

**I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do**

He almost broke down in front of Nellie's feet  
and begs for any forgiveness  
and he wanted to know  
but it was too late and there was nothing he could do for Nellie

**So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
boys don't cry**

He still tried to make a joke  
he just tolled more lies  
He really tried to laugh about it  
but he couldn't hide the tears  
and he couldn't cry  
because Boys don't cry

**I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away**

Sweeney wanted to tell Nellie something  
that he loved he  
he just wanted to stay  
and he knew it wouldn't be good  
and Nellie already left

**Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more**

He had less limits than he thought  
and he pushed Nellie too far  
and took her for granted  
He thought she needed more

**Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
**


End file.
